Of Cabbages and Kings
by Coronium
Summary: Oscar confronts Hazel and the hate he has for Ozpin. Now contradicted by canon, but still fun to write.


Oscar quailed under the gaze of the large man towering over him, even from so far away. He had been lucky last time, or at least, that's what Ozpin had told him. He hadn't thought too much about what that had meant, at first. In a world full of dangerous and scary people, what was one more? It hadn't been until that moment that it hit him. It was true that there were certainly a lot of people in the world who could, and probably would terrify him, but just how many of those people would also terrify Ozpin? He didn't think that there were a lot. Oscar wasn't sure what the history was between the two of them, but he knew that he definitely didn't like his chances of surviving the conflict. Not stuck between them as he was.

"Ozpin!"

He jumped. Even if he knew it wasn't exactly him that Hazel was after, he highly doubted that there was a way to punch the ghost without going through him.

 _ **Run.**_

He almost did. It would have been easier, and it definitely would have been smarter, but he had a feeling Hazel wasn't going to let him get away. Not here, surrounded by allies and gaining ground every second. He also didn't like his chances in a straight fight. He didn't have enough training, and more importantly, he didn't have the conditioning. Even if he handed control over to Ozpin, his body wouldn't be able to match up. At best, it would only be a matter of time until he took a hit that would put them both out of commission. He needed something else. He needed a miracle. But his line of thought was cut off as Hazel began his slow march towards the duo.

"So, this is your new face, is it, Ozpin? I didn't think it was possible for you to move on so quickly, but then again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"W-what are you talking about," Oscar asked, stammering out a reply. Hazel gave him a look that was filled with disgust and something else. Something almost like . . . pity?

"Hiding behind the child? Typical."

 _ **This isn't good. Give me control.**_

' _No, not yet. Maybe we can reason with him.'_

 _ **That is no longer an option, I'm afraid.**_

' _Why? Why does he hate you so much?'_

 _ **Hazel has had a quarrel with me for a number of years now, and unfortunately, once Salem was made aware of this fact, it was only a matter of time before she found a way to manipulate it to her advantage.**_

' _That doesn't explain anything,'_

 _ **Please, I will explain everything to you at a later time, but for now we must focus on surviving this encounter.**_

A shadow fell over Oscar, and he looked up, realizing a moment too late that he had taken his eyes off the man, distracted as he was. The blow to his stomach showed him the error of his ways.

He flew back several meters, rolling partially out of an attempt to regain control of himself, and partially because the force of the attack did not permit him to stop. As he finally came to a halt, he could only gasp, trying desperately to replace the air that had been not so gently pushed out of his lungs. He resisted the urge to vomit, comforting himself with the fact that he had at least managed to bring his aura up in time. He held no illusions as to what would have happened had he not at least been that quick. He struggled to regain his composure and get back on to his feet. He could already see Hazel coming for him again and he doubted that the man would wait around and let him recover.

"Hmph. You should have gone down, boy. It would have been quicker, easier. Make no mistake, I will not enjoy what comes next, but it must be done, and the longer you hold on, the worse it will be."

Oscar crawled to his hands and knees, clutching his stomach, and finally managed to suck in enough breath to sputter one word: "Why?"

Hazel paused, seeming almost confused at the question, as if such a thing should have been obvious. Confusion quickly gave way to understanding, and then, to disgust.

"I see. You haven't told him, have you, Ozpin?"

"Hasn't told me what?"

For once, the enigmatic voice in his head remained silent.

' _Told me what, Ozpin?'_

Again, there was no answer. Instead, Oscar could feel a sort of mental turmoil going on in his head, as if Ozpin were struggling to find the right words to say. The feeling didn't exactly comfort him. Hazel spoke again, though this time he spoke to Oscar rather than Ozpin.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. A young man is living a peaceful life off in a nice little town with his family. He has no grand ambitions. He only wants to live a happy life, maybe start a family of his own one day. Perhaps take over the ranch. He wants to save up enough money to go visit the city and feel what it's like to live life like the movies, even if only for a short while. It can be a hard life, but at the end of each day, he can go to sleep happily looking forward to the next. Life is good.

"Then, one day he wakes up to find that he is no longer the sole inhabitant of his body. That is the day he first hears the cursed name 'Ozpin.' That is the day his whole life changes, and all of those dreams of a peaceful slip through his hands like so much sand. Suddenly, he can no longer live his days in peace. Every day spends at home he is constantly bombarded by the voice calling itself Ozpin. 'Destiny awaits,' the voice says. 'The world is in danger. Only you can save it.' He tries his best to ignore it, but the voice does not stop. It constantly assaults him with the demand that he give up everything he has ever known and loved. The voice demands that he leave his home. So says Ozpin. He desperately tells the voice to shut up. All he wants is for it to leave him alone. It persists, regardless of how much he wants it to just leave.

"The boy tries to tell his family, but they can't understand. How could they? They have no idea what he is going through. Not really. Still, they do their best to help, but nothing seems to quiet the voice. Medications, doctors, therapy even. Nothing they seem to do can quiet this 'Ozpin.' It does not stop. It _cannot_ stop. It doubtless would not even know how to. There is only one way to find peace.

"One day the boy's family awakes to find him gone. In his place is a note, apologizing, but assuring them that he needed to go. The world was at stake. He will miss them all, but will come back someday.

"Tell me, boy. Does that sound like someone you know?"

Oscar gulped, doing his best not to nod. How often, in those early days, had he wanted Ozpin out of his head? How hard had he tried to ignore it, only for Ozpin to continue to try and convince him? He still remembered the day that he had left home, having finally been worn down. Finally doing what Ozpin wanted just to have some peace.

"Yes, I can see it on your face. You are just like him. Brow beaten until what you wanted didn't matter. But it will lead you to where it led him; where it leads all of them. You will be another discarded corpse left behind that _thing._ "

 _ **Oscar, you can't listen to him. He's been influenced by Salem. She feeds him half of the truth and-**_

"I bet it's whispering to you right now, isn't it? Telling you why you can't trust me. I'm sure it's very convincing. It always is. Make no mistake, boy. That thing is not human. It is a parasite. It uses people. It takes and it takes and it _takes_ until there is nothing left. Then it leaves them behind without another thought. It will do the same to you, just like it did to him."

' _Did to who, Ozpin? Who is he talking about?'_

There was a long pause before Ozpin finally answered.

 _ **His brother, Azure.**_

Oscars eyes widened, a sudden understanding coming across his face as he stared at Hazel. He lowered the cane, sensing that Hazel wasn't about to attack him just yet. Hazel nodded.

"I see the truth finally comes out. Ozpin took my brother from our family the same way he no doubt took you from yours. How long did you last before finally giving in, hmm?"

Oscar swallowed once, but said nothing.

"I guess it doesn't matter. An hour or a lifetime, Ozpin always gets what he wants in the end. But that stops today."

 _ **Run. You can't let him capture you. You can't let him take you.**_

' _Take us where?'_

 _ **To HER.**_

Oscar once again raised the cane, fear and adrenaline filling his body. He didn't know much about Salem since Ozpin hadn't been too forthcoming about the information, but anyone who could control the Grimm was definitely someone that he did not want to meet.

"Don't be foolish, boy. This is a fight you can't win. Put down your weapon, come peacefully, and we will rip that parasite out of your head."

 _ **Don't listen to him, Oscar. They'll kill you.**_

Oscar wavered, and Hazel took another step forward.

"Y-you'll kill me. Just like you killed the rest of them."

Hazel paused, "Is that what it's telling you?"

"I don't need him to tell me anything. I know what you've done, Hazel. I know about all of those hunters. The ones you ambushed and killed while they were off on missions. As soon as I've surrendered you'll just kill me."

Hazel shook his head. "And let Ozpin escape again? No. If you die he will simply jump to a new host. I won't kill you."

There was some truth in what he was saying, but Oscar didn't fully believe him. Hazel could sense his uncertainty and continued.

"Now, I won't deny that I've killed before. The death of those hunters is certainly on my hands, but there is a difference."

"And what's that?"

"They were warriors. They took up arms and went off to battle, fully prepared for a fight they may or may not have been able to win. They chose their path, and fought bravely to the end. Despite what you may believe, they have nothing but my respect. Ozpin is the only one I cannot allow to live."

Oscar shook his head, wondering how he could admit to something like that so calmly.

 _ **This is the influence Salem has on those around her. She takes their pain, their fear, and their desperation, and she corrupts it. Even those with noble spirits do not last long with her. They all become monsters eventually.**_

"It is one thing to pick up a sword and fight. You have chosen your path for your own reasons. It is another to train others to fight in your stead. I won't deny the spirit and drive of those who believe they are doing the right thing. But Ozpin is something else entirely. He seeks immortality for the sake of immortality. He seeks power. He seeks influence. In doing so, he has done what I will not allow. Let me ask you, if my brother's name was Azure why did everyone know him as Ozpin?"

"W . . . what do you mean?"

"He possessed my brother the same way he is currently possessing you. You are not Ozpin. My brother was not Ozpin. But that's all anyone ever calls him. Why is that?"

Oscar suddenly didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"I will tell you why. It's because by the end, there was no longer any Azure, and there will no longer by any you. That is why I will not allow this to go on any longer than it already has. This _thing_ consumes innocent children. It finds them while they are defenseless, forces them to obey it, and then, devours them until there is nothing left but _Ozpin._ It has happened a thousand times, and unless it is stopped, it will happen a thousand more. It desires power for the sake of power, and will do anything to secure it. Each time it consumes another child, it simply takes the reins of an organization full of people who are already devotedly loyal to it, and continues the cycle. I will _not_ let that happen again."

Oscar took a step back, suddenly very worried. Hazel cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes. Oscar gulped, now very unsure of the choices that had led him to this place. He knew that the people with him were good people. Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow, even Weiss and Yang, though he hadn't known them that long. But what if what Hazel was saying was true? What if they were all being manipulated?

 _ **Listen to me. It's not true.**_

' _But . . .'_

 _ **Hazel began his investigation on me at a young age. When Salem found out about him, she began manipulating the information he could get his hands on. Falsified accounts, doctored records, all with just enough truth sprinkled in to keep him on her desired path. Then, when he became convinced he knew everything there was to know about me, she revealed herself. An ally in taking down someone he despised.**_

' _But SALEM? How could he bring himself to work with someone like her? How could he convince himself that what he was doing was still right?'_

 _ **He thought me too entrenched in the structure of Vale, indeed, too entrenched in the structure of Remnant itself. I had too many allies and assets for him to take me down on his own. So instead, he threw in with the only one he thought could rip me out of my seat of power. To his credit, he had at least that much right.**_

' _Probably not the best time to be complimenting him.'_

 _ **Right you are. We WILL discuss this once we are safely out of harm's way. You have my word. But for now, we need to focus on getting everyone out of here safely.**_

Despite everything, Oscar found himself believing the old man. He let out a sigh of relief. Hazel's eyes narrowed, realizing that his words hadn't swayed them after all.

"I'm sorry, but I can't surrender here."

Hazel nodded, a twinge of disappointment on his face, but stepped towards them anyway.

"If that's the path you have chosen, then I will respect it. Allow me to offer you one last piece of advice. If there is any place in your mind that is still yours, any place that is free of the parasite, then I suggest you go there, now. This will not be pleasant."

Oscar closed his eyes.

Ozpin opened them.

"It certainly has been a while, Hazel."

Hazel glared, but he didn't bother offering any words in return. There was a brief moment of silence, and then they charged.


End file.
